


他的妻子要杀了他

by floatingsamsam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 她敞开的嘴里说着：“看你那扑腾的样子，明明沉浸在挣扎的快感之中吧！还摆出一副不想死的样子，真是个婊子！”





	他的妻子要杀了他

他的妻子当真要杀了他。这是在他的妻子第二次实行杀死他的计划时，他终于醒悟明白的。

第一次时，他的妻子把他推下阳台。庆幸他家住在二楼，他落在花坛的灌木丛中。身上被树枝划破了几个口子，在刚落地时疼了一阵子，既没有血流不止，也没有骨头断裂。他想，或许是这样，他才把那当成是一个“过分的玩笑”。

他竟然没有将那一次作为警告，他没有采取任何措施，也没有引起警惕。他只是想，他的妻子知道他们的家在二楼，阳台下面有一个宽敞的花坛，花坛中有起到缓冲作用的灌木丛。尽管灌木的枝叶有些锐利，但是那也不会伤害到他多少。

他看着他身上细小却数量众多的伤口，想着他能够忍受这种疼痛，这也算不了什么。可能他的妻子更加高估他。

可能，可能。他对于猜测别人的心思是有一手的。其实几乎没有什么实际的推测，不如说是他在合理化他人的行为，使自己能够心安理得地容忍令他感到困惑的行为。

他很会为他人寻找理由。就像是律师为自己的雇主开脱，他习惯性地将自己作为受害者的身份摆在他人之后。不过大部分时候，对于自己是否是受害者，他都持有疑问。

他对于“过度”的感知异于常人，或者说，他自己的标准不够坚定。也难以参考他人的标准，于是他便在反应过度和反应滞后之间大幅度摆荡。

所以这么说来，或许导致下一阶段，乃至最后结果，都有他的责任。

第二次，是在他们一家三口出去游玩的时候。是的，他们还有一个孩子。是个女孩，年纪还小，毕竟他们结婚也没几年。

他不知道自己是不是一个好丈夫、一个好父亲。他觉得要称之为“好”，有些沉重。不过他以为他们一直都很顺利——平凡，简单，幸福他不敢说，姑且称之为顺利。

他不知道他的妻子为什么会想要杀死他，他从来没有想过要杀死他的妻子。他逐渐开始相信这世界上有鬼神的存在，可能他的妻子被附身了，否则怎么会突然变得这样陌生。

他早该知道这世界上有太多他想不明白的事。他以为他在学习，其实是他太自大了。他以为他能够理解一切事情，才尽力去合理化一切行为和动机，然后竭力去拥抱，去接受。

他看似足够包容，但他太狭隘了，才会以为他非得要去理解一切源头。

他不知道他的妻子是把他推下去还是踢下去的，他只是突然觉得自己的身体不受控制，不像是他的身体在动，倒像是世界在动。世界歪倒了，才使他掉入水中。

景区的人工水源一般都不会太深，他会游泳，理应不会有危险。但是那太始料不及，他还是在水里扑腾了一阵子。就是那一阵子，他没有维持好平衡。

他们游玩的地方是一个公园，里面是崭新的古色古香。在现今称不上怪异，反正游客一般也从不在意。

他们带了一个渔网，本来是用来捉弄人工湖里的鱼的。杆子很长，是普通的木棍。其实这个渔网还是他做的。

他的妻子用渔网的顶端不停地捶打着他的头。他在初期没有找回平衡，这一下更是手忙脚乱，呛了好几口水。

这确实超出了他的理解范围，他无法再忍耐。他迫切要和他的妻子对话，他要问她许多问题，他要了解她的想法。

在这种时候，他的求知欲甚至在他的求生欲之上。他应该愤怒，愤怒才能使他的生命燃烧起来。像是现在他的妻子。

因为他想要和他的妻子说话，所以他自然而然地抬起头，张开嘴，睁开眼。于是他就看到了他的妻子灿烂的笑容。说是灿烂或许不太确切，但那确实像是点燃他妻子面容的火花。绚烂，尽管并不赏心悦目。

她的眉毛高高扬起，眼睛像是因为湿润而格外明亮，脸颊因为敞开笑着的嘴而向上提拉，整个人年轻又跃动。

当他妻子的脸上呈现出想要杀了他的表情时，他的妻子就变了模样。不是因为震惊和失望才使得他的情感影响他的视觉，而是他妻子的脸真的变成了另一张他没有见过的脸。

他妻子的身形、衣着还同以前一样，只是那张脸，跃动的、灿烂的脸颊和五官，仿佛成为他似曾相识的老照片里的，或是他小时候看过的电影里的，有一些印象，却又不确切。时间和空间造成的距离感，甚至根本不像他自己在经历当下的“现在”。

她敞开的嘴里说着：“看你那扑腾的样子，明明沉浸在挣扎的快感之中吧！还摆出一副不想死的样子，真是个婊子！”

他想说不是这样的。

接下来就是再次被水淹没的刺痛，和之后被模糊成粗声的话语，“不想要的话，就去死吧！”

不想要什么？*

他觉得他在水中折腾了好久，也可能是因为他的痛苦，他对时间的感知才被扭曲。

他觉得那像是他妻子的手按在他的头顶上把他闷在水里。他伸长手臂向上抓去，但其实他的妻子离他还很远。这就是他对于空间和时间的被扭曲的感知。

他在间或浮上水面的时候，听到他妻子的声音仍旧没有停歇。

“婊子！贱货！你看看你现在的样子，你不是很快乐吗？为什么还不去死！“

他刚感觉自己浮了上来，又被按了下去。没有什么感觉比误以为得救更加绝望的。

这个时候，他才清醒，他的妻子是真的想要杀死他。

但是最后他却没有死。不是他依靠自己的力量挣脱了渔网的束缚，是他的妻子放过了他。

他的妻子看着他大笑。如果他的妻子不是当真想杀死他，现在这幅景象确实好笑。

失去了干扰，他的身体逐渐浮了起来，但他的脚并没有触到底。人工湖并没有想象中那么浅。

如果那样的行为继续下去，他确实是可能会死的。极有可能。这下轮到给他自己做推测了，他是不是能够找到那个合理化的可能性？

远处有一个游人看向他们这边，但是没有任何行动。那个人注意他们多久？这说明一切都不是他的假想，都是真的。

他们的女儿就在他妻子的身边，此前他并没有注意到。直到他的妻子一把抱起他们的女儿扔向他，准确地说是扔到河里——那种意图相当明显，要知道他们的女儿并不会游泳。

他一把接住了她，孩子在他怀里大哭起来。

他惊恐地抬起头看向他的妻子，他意识到她不仅想要杀死他，还想要杀死他们的女儿。

他的妻子是什么时候开始产生这种改变的？不仅是他，他们的女儿也没有意识到她母亲的异常。一切都发生得那么迅猛。

他却想不出下一步该怎么做。当异常发生，通常都会做出一些改变，但他却无从下手。或者说是他根本不想要做出改变更加确切。

反击与报复需要愤怒，他却似乎失去了愤怒的能力。

他为什么不愤怒？纵使他想要愤怒，他却只是像此时浸泡在水中的身体一样，火还没有靠近就熄灭了。

他应该愤怒，而不是困惑。

他妻子的目标不仅是爱人，也包括孩子。她想要毁灭的是这个家庭。如果他真的死了，孩子也死了，他的妻子还会有下一步的动作吗？她的真实想法是什么？她会想要一起毁灭作为这个家庭成员之一的她自己吗？

因为困惑，所以他不想死。是求知欲让他想要活着。如果不是他的妻子的行为令他无法理解，或许他会顺其自然。他不算坚强。

他不擅长平衡过度的概念，所以通常会包容无理的要求。有时他缺少常识的程度令人惊讶，有时似乎又通情达理。反正无论是否合情理，他难以理解的事情都有很多。

说不定他的妻子在后面怂恿他，去死吧，去死吧。他也会由于一时不解而被牵着鼻子走。

那样他杀就会变成自杀，谋杀变成死亡，而死亡太容易。于是一切都会变得容易起来。除此之外，还有谁能见过这样容易的事？

就是因为他太不能理解，他太想知道原因，所以坚定了他想活下去的决心。

他的妻子想要杀了他，却反而帮助他活下去。

他觉得他还是不够爱他的妻子，否则他会愿意退一步，和她一起去死。带着不解和疑问。

现在他怀里抱着的孩子使他不再只是自己。他和他的孩子变成了局外人，而在局内的只有远处笑着的他的妻子。

此时他妻子灿烂的容貌在他眼中不再具有美或丑的概念，他妻子的形象在他的眼中变成了生的欲望。

谁说恨都源自于爱？

END

**Author's Note:**

> *注释：如果有人感到好奇，他妻子所说的“不要的话，就去死吧！”里面“不要的东西”指的是她前一句所说的他在濒死挣扎时享受到却又不愿承认的快感。


End file.
